


[Podfic of] The Storm Outside and the Fire Bright

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the weather sucks, the power is out and cuddles just sort of happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Storm Outside and the Fire Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Storm Outside and the Fire Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168454) by errant_jane. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1TQRFce) [16 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 35:33 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
